Electrical signaling and processing have been the mainstream techniques for signal transmission and processing. Optical signaling and processing have been used in increasingly more applications in recent years, particularly due to the use of optical fiber-related applications for signal transmission.
The optical signaling and processing are almost always combined with electrical signaling and processing to provide full-fledged applications. For example, the optical fibers may be used for long-range signal transmission, while electrical signals may be used for short-range signal transmission as well as processing and controlling. Accordingly, the devices integrating optical components and electrical components are formed for the conversion between optical signals and electrical signals, as well as the processing of optical signals and electrical signals. Packages thus may include both optical (photonic) dies including optical devices and electronic dies including electronic devices.